


【Tmonger】20美金

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Tmonger [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 0买1极短





	【Tmonger】20美金

上.

erik还记得自己第一次骑tchalla，男人的阴茎像是自己有套思维系统，就是不肯在他娴熟的按摩手法下硬起来。气得他往tchalla嘴里倒了半瓶小药片，又把他在这种火烧火燎的欲望中晾了一个小时才好整以暇地跨上tchalla热得像烧红的铁块一样的阴茎。过多摄入的药物让tchalla整个人像是被性欲和愤怒控制了脑子的野兽，要不是那些捆着他的束腹带够结实，恐怕这个男人就要像被红斗篷激怒的野牛一样冲出栅栏，用暴力和性爱碾碎erik的骨头。

不过erik那次真是爽得双腿都直打颤。tchalla从没那么配合地向上顶过——吃多了药片带来的性欲和持久力让他根本射不出来，他除了死咬着自己嘴里的口球从喉咙里发出危险的低吼，并且让自己的阴茎在这个蜜穴反复进出以外什么都干不了。erik简直要被他顶到天上去，叫得嗓子都哑了，屁股里塞着肉棒不知道射了多少次，糊得tchalla的小腹全是半干不干的精液，黏糊糊又白花花的一大片。最后强撑着自己哆嗦的双腿从钉着他的阴茎上翻下身，抓了一只镇定剂扎进tchalla的血管，才让这个发情的公牛安分下来。

别想了，erik killmonger怎么会在意tchalla的性功能会不会因为得不到纾解而产生障碍？他只不过是他买来的性奴隶罢了。

是的，拍卖会上，这个破落国家流落在外的小王子作为压轴的拍卖品被扔到了台上，哦对了，这位宝贝儿甜心还是他杀父仇人的儿子呢。erik趁那群白佬忌惮着黑奴买卖的禁令，只花了20美金就捡回了一个人型按摩棒。

他倒是不介意“帮”一下自己的仇敌，况且这种大便宜，他不榨干可怎么行？

鉴于erik喜欢被粗长的肉棒填满自己后穴的感觉，而tchalla恰好有根令人眼馋的大黑屌，所以，这就是tchalla被绑到床上沦为性奴的原因了。

“婊子，别在用那种贞洁烈女的眼神看着我，瞧瞧你”erik脸埋在tchalla双腿之间，手握着tchalla的阴茎上下撸动，时不时伸出舌头品尝着那根属于他的巧克力棒，一边把巨大的龟头顶到自己的嗓子眼一边恶意满满地向上看，“阴茎都硬成这样了，还装什么？你这个喜欢男人屁眼的鸡奸狂。”

tchalla从嗓子眼里发出抗拒的声音——他被塞着口球，只能发出点可笑的呜呜声，跟他妈的猫咪打呼噜似的。erik好笑地看着这个男人，伸手拿来眼罩蒙住了他的眼——他讨厌tchalla的眼睛，不管什么时候都黑亮得好像他小时候见过的夜空，像是无法被玷污的赤子又像是高尚且悲悯的神明。erik讨厌被这样的眼睛看着，这让他觉得自己好像被看透了灵魂，一股慌乱和愧疚的电流从他的尾椎向上涌。这会让他的性欲丧失，阴茎疲软，屁股都不想再吃屌。

erik扶着tchalla的肩膀在他的阴茎上下起伏，穴道被填满，前列腺被反复碾压，erik忍不住仰头发出淫荡的呻吟，在颠簸中眯缝着眼打量身下的男人。

然而和他的纵欲相比，tchalla平静好像不在一场性事之中。

去死吧！erik恶狠狠地去掐男人的乳头。老子他妈的又不是什么好人，再他妈用这种眼睛看我，就他妈的弄瞎你。

 

下.

 

阴茎这东西，没人会因为它大而嫌弃它，懂吗？erik就这么觉得。

讲道理，他留着tchalla，不过是因为tchalla是他骑过的屌里最喜欢的那一根，它的长短和粗细刚好比塞满他的小穴再大上那么一点，这种尺寸至于那些先前被他使用过的男人？他们早就和自己的阴茎说再见了。

别多想，erik没有那些奇怪的收集癖，他顶多有些恶趣味，喜欢看那些倒霉鬼眼睁睁看着自己阴茎被割下来而又无法反抗的表情。但那也是他们活该——过分配合讨不了erik喜欢，一副反占便宜的模样更让他感觉恶心。

不过erik也说不清自己为什么能对tchalla保持这么久的兴趣，或许只是因为他的屌和自己的屁眼格外合适？或者说erik喜欢看tchalla那一副反倒被强奸的处男样子？总之erik心情很好，他甚至愿意给tchalla好好口一口。

“嘿王子殿下，爽吗？”erik含着阴茎口齿不清地跟tchalla说话。

他故意的，他就喜欢在这种场合提醒tchalla以前的身份。

是的，王子。erik在拍卖会之前就认识tchalla了，一个二十一世纪了还在搞君主制的第三世界国家，派出他们可爱的王子宝宝到美国试图发展外交。

多可笑？erik和他打过交道，暗示这位小宝贝儿别太天真了，美国可不是什么自由又正直的好地方，他作为一位同肤色的同胞愿意在光照不到的地方帮他一下，唔，只要他和erik做点小交易。毕竟erik第一次看见tchalla就眼馋他在西装裤下勾勒出的完美屌形。

当然，tchalla能答应他就怪了。虽然他已经尽可能礼貌地表示了拒绝，但这依然没让erik感觉好受点——去你妈的吧！敢拒绝我？总有一天你回来跪着来求我！

所以，不出erik所料的，tchalla很快就被关进笼子送进了地下拍卖场。但这一切和erik没有关系，他什么也没做。只是这个世界单纯的不会给tchalla这种好人出路。tchalla的国家刚一暴露自己丰沛的石油资源，就遭到了猛烈的攻击和抢夺。

资本主义原始积累的劣根性不过个几千年根本改不了，谁能拒绝这么大的诱惑呢？一片未经开发的、又有着富饶资源的处女地。所以，20美元，erik在拍卖会上捡了这么个大便宜。  
erik没什么同情心和共情力，他买下tchalla又不是打算帮他复仇。他不是忠心耿耿的刺客，tchalla也不是能未卜先知的少年，骑着“沙虫”回去复仇只是科幻小说里的情节。与其让他把想象力放在协助tchalla夺回国家，还不如让他想象一下他杀过的那些人的亲友会以什么方式向他复仇。

口交并不能给人带来快感，但是那些隐忍的呻吟能刺激得erik后穴立刻湿起来，忍不住地把手伸到身后戳进去止痒——他今天不打算使用tchalla，因为他还挺喜欢tchalla的。喜欢自己最好的按摩棒的那种喜欢。所以在找到下一根更好的之前，他还是偶尔会考虑一下可持续发展的问题的。

erik摘下tchalla的口球，亲亲密密地和男人接吻：实际上他只是想把tchalla的精液送到他本人嘴里。

“说点话，宝贝儿。”erik催促道。

他记得tchalla有副好嗓音，他突然想再听听tchalla那低沉、又有带点口音的英语。

说什么呢？tchalla的两腮和舌头酸得要死，他现在只想把嘴巴合拢，再多咽几下口水把嘴里那股精液味冲下去。他不想说话，他连眼睛也不想睁，他只想在多享受一会儿嘴巴里没有异物的感觉。他组织不出语言了。他已经失去他所有的骄傲了。

不管他需要不需要，erik几乎每天都会拿着平板给他看关于瓦坎达的新闻。一开始tchalla还激动地想要挣脱束缚他的锁链，好像给他带来噩耗的erik就是毁灭他家园的罪魁祸首，好像他现在飞回瓦坎达就可以救下那些无辜又不幸的子民，重新夺回自己国家的主权。但春药毁掉他的理智，嘲讽碾碎他的信心，接踵而来的痛苦让他应接不暇。他开始意识到自己的异想天开和无能为力。他就像个硬壳的蛋，只能滚着躲避老鹰的爪子，在被无数次抓上天空高高抛下后终于碎成了一片一片，蛋黄散了一地，还被自己的壳戳得失去了形状。

他什么也做不到，什么也不拥有。连自己的身体都不。

“让我死吧。”

他好像说出了声。


End file.
